It's all about you
by SuzakoGirl
Summary: It had been nearly a year since Battle City and now, Ishizu Ishtar is living in pain a guilt that bulids up inside her heart. She knows now that the people she had left behind cares about them and she finally relises that Seto cares about her. Set in AU
1. Default Chapter

It's all about you  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Yes I know it had been a long time since I last updated it was just because school had been getting under my back lately and it had been hard for me to update every now and than. But I started a new fic; go me! I actually had this idea for quiet sometime, but I promise that it isn't anything that I'm writing, just something pointless and I probably won't continue it.maybe. This is a Seto/Ishizu fic and if you don't like the couple please don't read and please don't flame me - Anzu agrees. I had worked so hard on this fic and it would be kind if you don't flame. And isn't Serenity's Japanese name Shizuka? And if you want to learn more about Artemis please read my bio: she is based on myself =) I probably won't continue till I get 5 reviews or more  
  
Parings: Seto/Ishizu Malik/Shizuka Honda/Otogi Ryou Bakura/Anzu Yami/Yugi Joey/Artemis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or it's characters from the show I do; however, own the characters that I have created please don't take them without my permission  
  
Ishizu sighed as she placed her elbows on the railing as she looked at the evening sky. The sun had set below the horizon as orange, purple, and light blue. The wind felt cool against Ishizu's skin as she narrowed her ocean blue eyes towards the ground. It had been nearly a year---a year since Battle City had taken place and since Marik had taken control over her brother's body and now he had been sent to a therapist who was able to help him out and how to control his own body and mind. For the most part, Ishizu had missed her brother and she hoped that he would come back home soon. Ishizu slowly closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the waves as it crashed against the rocks, as Ishizu smelled the ocean air. No one had noticed there absent, but she guessed Seto and Mokuba did.  
  
After the virtual reality game that Seto had created she had guessed that he had changed. She remembered meeting him at the museum before Battle City and how she had explained everything in the past and about Yami being the pharaoh and all that. She reached towards the center of her neck, as she felt nothing there. She remembered giving the Millennium Necklace to Yugi after the duel with Seto after she had lost and Yugi had been great source of help.  
  
Warm arms slipped around her waist as Ishizu opened her ocean blue eyes and smiled towards her brother. It was funny; she didn't even hear Malik come through the door or even opened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled again as her eyes shifted downwards, but Malik didn't seem to care. He knew that things had gone hard on her for a couple of weeks and furthermore, everything didn't seem to be in place at the moment. His head rested against her right shoulder as he blew in her ear and she giggled. She was glad that Malik was better and she hoped that Marik wouldn't control him anymore and that's what all she ever wanted: besides going back to Domino.  
  
"I know what you're thinking sis. I know you too much." Malik replied deeply as he released his arms from her waist, but his head was still resting against her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe too much Malik" Ishizu replied. "I just---I dunno. My heart feels emptiness inside and I guess I'm just over reacting about the way I feel. Doesn't it just fell strange to you, Malik that the people that you left will never forget you?" She let another sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head against his chest, as his arms wrapped around her again. His read was now rested against the top of her head and he singed to her, and hopefully it would calm her from her despair.  
  
"Yes. I have felt the same way Ishizu but you can't just blame yourself for everything sis. I already told you: I will always protect you no matter what the cause is."  
  
Ishizu looked up at him and smiled sweetly at her younger brother. Ever since the day that ended at Battle City and since Marik had taken control over his body. He was always willing to help her and she thanked him for that.  
  
Joey sighed as he collapsed on top of her, as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and she giggled. She was beautiful, her hazel eyes looked up to his honey colored ones and he smiled kindly at her, like he would always do. He placed her black midnight hair behind her ears as the moonlight hit her tanned skin. Artemis had always told Joey that she was adopted and that Seto had taken her in when she was found out in the streets and unconscious and with no food. He couldn't believe it, but he didn't care about that. It was the past and this was the present and he wanted to keep it that way and nothing more and to be with her forever. She was kind, gentle, and confident and loyal to all of her friends much more that Seto ever would. Since Seto always called Joey a dog.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Joey replied as he kissed her soft lips and she blushed. "You don't know how much I love you and I will never let anything happen to you."  
  
"You know me too much Jou." Artemis replied as she kissed him back, her slider arms wrapped around his neck. Her back was pressed against the mattress, and she actually surprised that Joey was stronger than he looked. He placed his hands across her shoulders for support as she felt his tongue enter her lips as she moaned against him. His tongue explored every part of her mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair.  
  
Wanting more. If they didn't stop they would end up like last night. When Joey stopped, he looked down and smirked as he kissed the side of her cheek and with her index finger she traced the side of his face till she reached the center part of his face as she kissed him again and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Seto sighed heavily as he placed a pitcher back down on the desk. The picture was himself, Mokuba, Ishizu, and Artemis they all seemed happy, but Seto was the miserable one. He didn't sleep well for at least three days and dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and Mokuba was worried about him. If Seto didn't get good sleep he would get sick. He hadn't eaten as well and Artemis was starting to worry about him as well.  
  
Artemis walked into his room as she placed her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear. "If you don't start to sleep well Seto. I will start to get worried myself. Why are you so worried about Ishizu?" Artemis replied in a raspy voice.  
  
"It's non of you're damn business Arty!" Seto yelled as he slapped her across the face, but Artemis never flinched, but she placed her hand to her face, as she felt redness take over her cheek. Her eyes narrowed towards her older brother and sighed. Never had she seen Seto like this nor did she ever want to see him in a bad mood, which he was always in. But at least he cared enough for the both of them, but to Artemis it didn't seem that way.  
  
"Fine!" Artemis replied rather harshly crossing her arms over her chest. "If you don't care much about 'destiny' than you might as not care about the future and what it in stores for you Kaiba. I had much BETTER days thanks to you!" With that Artemis left the room slamming the door behind her. Maybe she shouldn't have said nothing much about Ishizu. Seto sighed as he sat in his chair again as he took out his laptop as he began to type. It would be much harder if Artemis was around as well as Mokuba. He did care much about his family, but he had much more other things to worry about not some kind of woman. He took out three cards from his pocket as he looked down at them and smirked. The Blue eyes white Dragon had been great source of help in the Battle City tournaments and remembered the part when he had dueled Ishizu and she had lost. He smiled at that.  
  
He had scarified Obelisk to summon Blue eyes white Dragon card and destroyed the rest of Ishizu's life points. And remembered the part about her Millennium Necklace. He stood up from his chair as he walked towards the window and looked across the horizon of Domino. It was dark and rain started to platter against the window making Seto close his eyes. It had been nearly a year since Battle City and since Ishizu had been defeated. He remembered the part when he had first met Ishizu and about their conversation about the past and how he didn't believe in destiny, but now he did. It was so clear in his mind now and now he knew why she wanted to save her brother, and when he didn't even bother to help her, but he didn't care.  
  
He opened his eyes as he turned away from the large glass window as he sat back down on the chair, as he looked around the room. A flat TV was placed on a wall not far from him as a sofa sat close to it and towards the other end of a wall sat a bed. The servants hadn't come in that day and he mused that they had different things going on as well and than there was a large glass window that faced northwest of Domino, as well as the school. Nothing had changed much in Domino and he was actually surprised at that. Seto took a piece of paper out of his pocket as he read it over again. He had no idea how many times he had read the letter, but he didn't care. The letter was from Ishizu and she written why she had left but to him he had no idea why she left. He didn't know how many times he had read the letter, but after looking at it, he crumbled it in his hands as he sneered.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: This is what all I could think of. Do you think that Seto was too OCC? Anyways please click the blue button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. I won't continue till I get 5 reviews or more 


	2. It's all about you: Chapter One

It's all about you  
  
Chapter One  
  
Yay! I finally updated and it actually took me a while to write this chapter but at least it's done! And for those people who like Artemis/Joey as a couple you came to the right place =) half of this part is a Joey/Artemis tender moment and mostly likely one of my favorite couples when I wrote it. If you have any questions at all please e-mail me or drop me a line. I promise - I don't bite. I also like to use Tea since it's easier to write ^^ I am a pro-Tea as well and I do not like it when people flame me  
  
Parings: Seto/Ishizu Malik/Shizuka Honda/Otogi Ryou Bakura/Anzu Yami/Yugi Joey/Artemis Mokuba/Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters from the show I only own Artemis and Ginger Shiro and Chijin belongs to kaz  
  
Note: Shiro and Chijin about both 5 in this story if you are wondering  
  
It had only been half a month since Artemis had doubted her brother and since she had been spending more time with Joey and Seto was getting upset about that, but he never showed his emotions and she knew that. She knew Seto too well and Artemis clearly knew that Seto didn't want Artemis to visit Joey and since he didn't like Joey at all. She let a sigh escape her breath as she rested her elbows on the window sill, as her hands cupped her cheeks, her hazel eyes stared blankly out the window as she watched the rain fall towards the earth as it made a soft sound as it hit the glass window.  
  
The door slightly opened as Artemis turned her head and smiled a bit, but it wasn't a smile of improvement or welcome and Joey knew that. Part of his bangs fell towards his eyes so that Artemis could see and she wondered what was wrong. She shouldn't have let him go out in the rain and now he was wet from the rain, and she hoped he wouldn't catch a cold. Joey took off his jacket as he placed it on the sofa without caring and Artemis was actually surprised at that. If she would bring up another subject she would get into another fight but that wouldn't happen so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Nothing had happened since Battle City and since Ishizu had left and Seto had been locked up in his room since than doing who knew what. She was worried about Seto and wondered what would happen if he didn't stop working. Getting sick was the man thing and brining up the subject of Ishizu.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink Art?" Joey asked as he hugged her from behind. Artemis looked at him from the corner of her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"Why don't I make it and you get some rest Jou. You look tired and it looks like you need to rest." Artemis replied kissing the side of his wet cheek. Joey smiled.  
  
When Joey started to know Artemis she didn't like to be lectured and he bet that she got that from Seto side of the family. Joey nodded his head and replied that he wanted green tea since it was the most popular tea in Domino City. She nodded her head as she got up from where she sat and headed towards the kitchen. Her boots made a clicking sound as she walked and Joey smiled a bit. He had known Artemis right after Battle City, and wanted to be with her forever wasn't that too much to ask? She came out of the kitchen as she placed the tea on the coffee table and smiled towards Joey. The cup of tea felt warm against his cold hands as he took a sip from it. The warm liquid felt good going down his dry throat. Domino was nothing but a wet landscape and it seemed to rain every time now, and that's what Joey first knew about it.  
  
He turned slightly to Artemis, who was sitting besides him looking through a magazine. Her hazel eyes seemed to drift and he knew that she was thinking about something, but he didn't want to bring up the subject and he knew that she didn't like to be lectured and for the most part, most people don't especially Seto. Joey let a sigh escape his lips as he remembered the first day he had met Seto and being a bully he is was the first thing that he didn't like about the CEO. He was rich and desired nothing but being the most powerful duelist besides Yugi Muto who was clearly his arrival from the very beginning and he also liked tormenting his friends as well. Yugi had also brought up a subject about Ishizu Ishtar describing her as a beautiful Egyptian woman with tanned skin wearing a Egyptian style dress her hair was black as the night and her eyes were as the clear blue as the sky. However, Yugi did not expect that Ishizu had a younger brother named Malik Ishtar. Ishizu had described many details about the three Egyptian God cards and how he wanted the all and to control the world in his hands, but Ishizu knew the power that was store into the God cards and she knew that Yugi, Seto and his friends were going to help, will not exactly help, but to Yugi in some way did.  
  
Battle City was hosted after Seto Kaiba had created the virtual reality game and since he had saved his brother, Mokuba from Pegasus and since Marik had completely taken control of Tea and his mind and since Shizuka had gotten her operation and Yugi was happy to help him pay the operation for his younger sister who had completely fallen in love with Malik Ishtar who Joey denied and didn't like for his sister dating someone who had tried to kill him! But he knew he couldn't protect his sister, but at least, he was able to see her every now and than. Shizuka hadn't changed at all and Joey was surprised by that actually and for a strange reason, Malik had given her a promise ring and cared for her, but at least she was happy and that's what Joey ever wanted for his sister to be. Nothing had happened since Big 5 and Battle City, but for most people, it was like a memory to them but not to Joey. It felt as if everything was real again and as if he had gone back in time and of course, Artemis would always say it was nightmares and he would get over it if he didn't think much about it but Joey couldn't stop thinking about it and he had no idea why. A knock came to the door as Joey slumped back into the sofa with a surprise look on his face and Artemis made her way and smile.  
  
"How are you today, Tea?" Artemis asked as she let the woman inside the room and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
"It took me a while to find your room, but at least, Mokuba was able to help me find it." Tea replied as she placed her stuff by the door and took off her slippers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's kind of hard to find." Artemis said shoving her hands into her pocket. "My brother is still working on his *new* invention and I just hope it doesn't have to do anything with the last invention he created." Artemis sighed. "Ever since Ishizu left, Seto hadn't been getting any sleep or eating as much as he used to and I'm starting to get worried about him. And I've been ignored him since yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Art. Bakura's out today and I'm thankfully for that. I needed to get away from him for a couple of hours since he's been acting weird and stuff. At least Shiro and Chijin went with him." Anzu replied as she placed her auburn hair behind her ears and her cerulean eyes sparkled.  
  
Artemis smiled as she made her way to the kitchen as she poured tea into a cup and handed it to Tea who took it gratefully.  
  
"I've also heard that Malik is going to get married to Shizuka when she gets out of high school." Tea said as she took a drink from the cup. "Will that's what Mai told me about."  
  
"I haven't heard from Mai since three years. I wonder how she is."  
  
"Oh, she's doing fine," Tea replied. "She told me she got married and she pregnant with two children and she might be coming up on the Holidays."  
  
"It would be wonderful to see old friends don't you think? I've never heard from Honda, or Otogi. I wonder how their lives are treating them," Artemis replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Honda was able to join a motorcycle club and as well as Otogi."  
  
"I'm glad for them." Artemis said as she leaned against the counter, as she sighed. "Nothing like old friends."  
  
"True." Tea said. "On Christmas I'm not going to be here. I'm going to London with Bakura and I was wondering if you could watch Shiro and Chijin for me?"  
  
"I would be glad to!" Artemis replied. "But do you mind me asking why you are going to London?"  
  
Tea nodded. "I'm going to visit some relatives of mine and they wanted me to come over the holidays."  
  
"It would be wonderful to see relatives. The only relatives I've got are Seto and Mokuba even though I'm adopted by them." Artemis sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do at Christmas; just probably do nothing, but I'm sure Shiro and Chijin would be happy to come over at Kaiba Corps."  
  
"I'm sure they will." Tea smiled and her cerulean eyes drifted towards the half empty cup of tea.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Seto let a sigh escape his lips as he placed the tools on the wooden desk as he rubbed his eyes with his fist. He didn't care how long he had been working on his new invention but he just couldn't get his mind off from Ishizu. She was not the same as many people Seto had met before or any woman's he had been with. They acted nothing like Ishizu.  
  
"For the most part," Seto began. "Everything looks fine."  
  
He took the helmet in his hands as he look at it. It looked like everything was working out fine; just liked he planned. The helmet was designed to go into another world like the reality game he had created, but much better than that. He opened up his laptop as he began to type on it. The screen lightened the darken room. Nothing had happened since Ishizu had left and everything was the same. He had stopped dueling and has given everything to Artemis who had taken everything greatly and took everything in his hands. He had also given his three Blue eyes white Dragon to his sister who had taken them with great responsibility. It had taken him nearly three years to work on his new invention and he had not taken his eyes off of it. He knew his sister was worried about him, and the lack of sleep was the main thing she was worried about it, but he didn't care. He looked down at the helmet again he had no idea what was special about it, but for him everything seemed different and he had no idea why. He just shrugged it off.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Seto replied with a sneer. "Ishizu is gone and I have nothing to do against her absent."  
  
"Are you for sure about that, big brother?" Artemis replied.  
  
Seto didn't even notice that Artemis had come into his room. He narrowed his eyes and sneered. Why was she here?  
  
"Why are you hear Arty?" Seto replied, his voice low at the tone of ice. "If you were worrying about me; forget it."  
  
"For the most part I am worried about you Seto. And on the other hand, Tea is going to be gone for the holidays, and I was wondering if we could watch her two children: Shiro and Chijin for about a month or so?"  
  
"Why not look after them yourselves Arty? It looks like you can take up the responsibilities, can you not sis?"  
  
Artemis snorted at her brother's reply as she tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear and narrowed her hazel eyes.  
  
"Why can't you do it brother? You need to take a brake from everything, and if you don't get good enough sleep you will get sick and I'm starting to worry about you and so is Mokuba. He had asked me why you stay in your room locked up and never come out? I always tell him that you are working on a new invention but he wants to spend time with you Seto!" Artemis replied. She almost yelled, but stopped herself; she didn't want to get slapped again.  
  
She knew her brother was in a bad mood and he did not want to be bothered, but she didn't care. She had doubted her brother many times, and still she was able to make it up to him promising that nothing would get in their way and for the matter of fact, Pegasus. He was still after Mokuba and she had no idea why, but she guessed that Pegasus wanted to take over his company, again.  
  
"Don't worry too much Arty. I promise you this - we can both go out and do something this Christmas Eve when I finish my project." Seto replied crossing his arms over his chest. Artemis sighed, she knew that Seto would never keep his promise and she knew.  
  
"Mokuba want's to spend time with you Seto, not me. He told me he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you while Joey and me and Tea's twins stay here." Artemis replied letting a sigh escape her lips. "And for the most part, I will look after everything including you're new invention."  
  
Seto looked at her, his eyes drifted towards the ground in wonderment. She knew that Seto was always busy and he had hardly anytime for the both of them including Ishizu if she were here at the moment.  
  
"I have no idea yet, Arty. I know you must think I'm crazy, but I'm planning to take my family somewhere on Christmas Eve, I'm sorry if I ever doubted you, Arty. You can bring that dog; Joey along if you wish," Seto replied as he winced at the name Joey.  
  
He did not understand why Artemis liked Joey anyways. Seto never saw anything special about him, but at the moment; he didn't care.  
  
"You mean it?" Artemis replied clapping her hands together her hazel eyes had sparkles in them a smile tugged at her lips and Seto had just regretted of what he just said.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ocean blue eyes opened at the sound of waves crashing the side of cliffs. Ishizu sat up in bed, as she rubbed her eyes with her fist as she sighed heavily tugging a strand of lock of black hair behind her ear, as she looked around the room. The room was plane white with a vanity sat close to the door, and for the most part, she hardly ever used it. A table lined in white sat in the middle of the room a flower pout sat in the center of the table and two chairs obviously for her and Malik when they had time alone and wanted to talk about certain things and the aftermath of Battle City.  
  
"It's just a memory." Ishizu replied. "Everything was in the past and this is the present. I just have to live with it like so many others have to."  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about miss?" A woman's voice cute into her Ishizu's mind.  
  
A woman stood in the doorway; her arms were crossed. She was around her age or so, she had white hair that went to her waist and purple eyes and two marks at the side of her cheeks and what Ishizu noticed; she was very pale. She was wearing nothing more than a plane simple dress and a couple of jewelry here and there and her voice was soft and caring.  
  
"No. But I don't mind having company." Ishizu replied standing up from the bed letting the silky blue dress fall to her feet and walked her way towards the woman. The woman smiled and shook hands with the beautiful Egyptian woman.  
  
"It's my first time seeing you hear in New York City I guess. Do you mind me asking your name?"  
  
"No not really. My name is Ishizu Ishtar and yours?"  
  
"I'm Ginger Carmen and it's nice meeting you Ishizu Ishtar. You have a younger brother named Malik, right?" Ginger replied.  
  
Ishizu nodded her head. "Yes I do."  
  
"Your brother is very nice. He was able to help me find where you were staying and he told me that he was going to spend sometime out in the gardens. He won't be back till this evening."  
  
"That's nice to hear." Ishizu replied. "We needed to get away and be on our own for a while. I guess it's our destiny to go our separate ways."  
  
"I guess it is," Ginger replied with a sigh and Ishizu looked at her with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Destiny doesn't have to mean anything, Ishizu. It can mean a lot of things form what I was told of. My parents died when I was at the age of five and I was adopted from two elderly couple. They never told me what became of my parents till I was older."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ishizu replied with a gasp. "My parents died when I was five as well and since Marik had taken control of Malik's body and soul."  
  
"Marik?" The woman replied snapping her eyes open. "I've hear of him and people had been talking about him when Battle City was taking place."  
  
"Ah yes." Ishizu said narrowing her eyes towards the wooden floor. "Do you know a person named Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, actually I have." Ginger replied placing a lock of white hair behind her ear. "He owns a big company in Domino called Kaiba Corps I think. And I've heard him on the news saying he was making a new invention kind of like the reality game he created ten years ago." Ginger sighed and continued. "For the most part, I think that guy is a jerk who cares nothing but himself for Mokuba and Artemis. He cares only about them. I think his arrogant, cruel, and selfish and nothing more." Ginger replied in a harsh tone.  
  
::Maybe people think of him that way, but I don't:: Ishizu thought.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Malik sighed as he walked around the gardens. His arms hung loosely at his sides as his lavender eyes looked around the room. The Millennium Rod was held in one of his clutched hands. At least Marik wasn't around anymore and he didn't have to worry about hurting his sister or Rashid again and defiantly not Shizuka.  
  
"Malik-kun is that you?"  
  
The voice sounded familiar. He turned his head and his eyes widen. Shizuka stood there, her hands were at her sides and her hazel eyes watched him wherever he went. She was wearing a blue dress her hands were covered in white gloves and her hair hung loosely towards her waist a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Shizuka?" Malik replied. He was unable to speak, her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck as he was pulled into a kiss and his lavender eyes widen. He dropped the Rod towards the floor, but he didn't pay any attention to it. His right hand was placed the center of back of her neck and his left hand was around her waist. He had no idea why Shizuka was here, and he had no idea how she had gotten to New York.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again Malik-kun." Shizuka replied as she broke away the kiss, her head now rested against his chest as he wrapped both arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulders, as he breathed into her ear, and she giggled.  
  
"I thought that you were staying with your brother."  
  
"Kaiba was able to help me with the money, but I didn't tell him where you lived." Shizuka replied.  
  
"Smart thinking Shizuka." Malik replied as he kissed the center part of her neck and she moaned against him, and her fingers tangled into his hair. She wanted this and nothing more. Malik was now holding her in his lap, as he began to take the strap of her dress off but she put her hands on it telling she wanted to do this another time and Malik narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What now Shizuka?" Malik replied in a husky voice. "Why did you come here anyways?"  
  
"I've come to visit you of course Malik-kun. I just wanted to see how you were doing and of course you sister."  
  
"Thanks for caring about us - both of us, Shizuka."  
  
Shizuka smiled as she hugged him, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist again. He wanted to be with her forever, but he had other things to attended to and he no time for things like this; it just wasn't him. He kissed the side of her cheek and placed a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear as he placed his index finger at the center of her cheek and made it's way up to her ear and his hands were warm as a candle.  
  
"I have other things to attend to. You can come with me if you like."  
  
"You know I will *never* leave you Malik-kun.ever. I promise I will stay with till the day that I die."  
  
With that Malik smirked. He grabbed the Millennium Rod from the ground, as he stuck into his back pocket of his jeans ((drools)) his hand slipped into hers as they quietly walked out of the garden house.  
  
*************************************  
  
Artemis Kaiba: Will that was long *sighs* at least I got down the Shizuka/Malik couple like I wanted to =^-^= and yes I was planning to make the Artemis/Joey tender moment a bit longer, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. It took me three days to write this and it would be kind if you don't flame. This is the first chapter to the series that I'm going to write and for the people who like Joey and Artemis as couple. You came to the right place!  
  
I am also going to be working on a Justice League fic pretty soon so look out for more! And Ginger sounded like a bitch didn't she? I am planning to kill her off in later chapters and new OCS will be introduce to this fic and all of them belong to me muawhahaha!  
  
If you would like your OC in my fic please leave them in e-mail or review =) 


End file.
